In the catalytic cracking of hydrocarbons, metal contaminants are passivated by adding to the catalysts certain antimony compounds. Until now, one widely used group of compounds has been both difficult and expensive to prepare, due to the time-consuming filtration operations needed to remove by-products and unreacted reagents.